Claire and Shanes story
by Lola0cutie
Summary: Claire Danvers and Shane collins' families are sworn enimies. They both work in the same buissness and there forth are fierce rivals, just as their ancestors had been. But when a forbiden love is formed between the families what will happen?


Romeo and Juliet

Shane and Claire

The Collins'-

shane

Drew

Rob

Oscar

Mr & Mrs Collins

The danvers'

Claire

Daniel

Ben

Nick

Tom

Matt

Mr Danvers

(I won't kill them at the end though)

He traced his finger down my side, sliding past my curves gently as he continuously whispered into my ear, "Your beautiful" He slowly grazed his fingers over my sparkly belly button piercing. I'd only been in love with him for 2 months but they were the best of my life.

We were in my room with the door locked. We were lying on the floor by my open balcony. I had my hands in his blonde hair which was styled in a caramel coloured quiff.

"Your gorgeous" Shane Collins said as i allowed him to slowly lift the hem of my top above my head. He was so gentle, unlike all the boys i knew. I'm the only girl in a family of six men (five brothers and my dad.) He kissed my neck softly as i titled my head back to give him more access.

He rolled on to me keeping his weight on his fore arms either side of me. I ran my hand over his perfectly defined muscles.

He slowly lowered his lips to meet mine and i met him halfway. He rested his weight on his elbows as he massaged my long blonde hair softly.

His lips got hungrier, as if he might loose me. He was undoing the button on my skinny jeans when there was a pounding on the door.

"Claire, where are you?" My brother Nick said.

Shane smirked at me as he pulled away "coming" i called as i slid out from underneath Shane and retrieved my top.

Shane kissed my lips as a silent goodbye before climbing on to the balcony in to the hot summer sun.

I quickly sorted out my waist length hair before opening the door.

"Hey" i said sounding casual, not letting anything about my secret rendezvous be shown.

"Dad wants you" nick said as he poked his head in to my room and he scanned it. "I thought you had a guy in here" nick said laughing

"Like who? A collins?" I said laughing. We laughed but Shane Collins was my secret lover. We were forbidden to be with each other. If we ever spoke politely in public, it was the talk of the town.

"If it was, i'd strangle you" my brother said as we stopped. The reason our familys are feuding was going way back. Both families wanted to be the wealthiest with the biggest empire. And its still continuing.

The boys started fights on the streets, wrecked each others cars and just pissed each other off. Like in school last week, they started a food fight.

"Hi daddy" i said as i kissed my dad on the cheek and sat in his office opposite him.

"Hiya Claire" my dad said "i'm going out of town tonight on a business trip with Daniel (the eldest of my brothers,) "so you can either stay in or go out tonight" my dad never gave me permission to go out, i normally had to sneak out or pretend i was at eves.

"Thank you" i said as i ran excitedly out of the room.

"Hey eve, want to go to the club? Ask Michael" i said to eve down the phone as i walked into my wardrobe.

"Yeah awesome and he says... Yeah he wants to come! Invite Oliver!" Eve shouted.

Oliver and Michael were our bestest boy friends.

Oliver and i had dated before but we decided to stick to friends and thats the way we both liked it.

I told her i'd meet her at hers at eight and i started doing my makeup.

I then chose my red body-con dress with matching lipstick. I rimmed my eyes heavily with eye liner before pulling on my black platform heels. I tied my long hip length hair in a high ponytail before quickly packing my purse with my phone, makeup and money.

I walked out of my room to go to the safe to grab my mums silver dangly earrings as i bumped into my twin brother, Ben.

"You're not going out like that" he said as he looked at my mid thigh length dress and the low cut which showed of my DD cleavage.

"Who are you? Dad?" I said as i walked straight past him.

"You look like a prostitute" he raised his voice as he tried to grab my arm. I pulled it away and retrieved my earrings.

"Bye" my dad said as he left with Daniel.

I followed out the door a few minutes later and i walked to the glasshouse.

"Hey!" Eve said as her and Michael came out. Oliver then came around from around the corner. "You look hot!" He said as he offered me his arm. We all went to the club. It was our tradition, even though i had to lie and sneak out.

An hour later i was in the club. I had my arms above my head and was moving my hips in time to the music. "Hey Drake, lookey here. We've got ourselves a Danvers" Rob Collins said. He was Shane's oldest of four brothers. They were determind to make the Danvers life as bad as possible and now, apperantly, they'd set their sites on me.

"Oh yeah" Drake, second eldest, said as he looked me up and down. He moved up really close to me as i tried to move backwards. Then both brothers looked at each other and Rob raised an eyebrow. Then Rob walked around me like a stealthy cheater going to catch its prey and cornered me in a sea of dancing people. I couldn't see Eve any where and my screams couldn't be heard over the music. Drake wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. I tried to wrestle but he was a strong guy. I kicked and thew around my weight but i was stuck.

"Oh my god, Collins on Danvers action" some people said as we walked past. They were used to fights but kidnap, thats a new one.

"Put me down!" I screamed at Drake who had me thrown over his shoulder. I was trying to pull my dress down to a decent length when we got to the 4 seater Porsche which i knew was Robs when he's driven around in it.

They threw me in the back seat before running round to the front laughing.

Damn car locks.

"Where are you taking me?" I yelled at the two. Drake was in six form- the college at our school, always a dick.

"Don't know" Rob said laughing as he pulled out.

"Might have some fun" Drake said as i quickly slid my phone out of my bag.

'Collins got me' i wrote to Nick but before i could hit send Drake turned around and snatched my iphone.

"No Claire, part of the fun is that they don't know where you are he said as he threw my phone out the window.

Brand new iphone!

"Wheres the rest of the dick crew?" I asked

"I was about to ask you the same thing" rob said as we pulled in to a quiet side road. "I'm gonna phone the guys" he said as he got out leaving me alone with Drake, a known player.

He lived up to his expectations as he climbed over the front seat to the seat next to me. I moved back as close to the locked door as close as possible. "Its a shame your a Danvers" drake said as he lent into me "you are gorgeous" his words were no were near as nice as Shane's. Then he lent in and tried to kiss me but i pulled away. "Listen, and i won't hurt you" he whispered as he pulled my hair.

He then grabbed my chin and with force pulled it to his face and kissed me. He then wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me over to him, dang! He was strong.

"Now, I'm gonna make a call to your brother" he said as he got out his blackberry and called a number.

"Hi there Tom!" Drake sung down the phone. "Thought you might care seeing as i have your baby sister here with me. Yes, I'm being serious. Babe, say hi" he said thrusting the phone to my silent mouth. "Come on now" he said as he started pulling down my already low cut dress.

"Get off me!" I screamed as i batted his hands away.

I could hear my brother screaming threats down the phone.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be careful" Drake said laughing. He hung up before returning to me. He pulled me from the side of the car and laid me down on the seats with force. I tried to wriggle away but he pinned both hands above my head and then he sat on my hips. He slowly started grinding his hips against me as i screamed and screamed.

"Mmmmm, you're delicious" he said as he pulled my dress up to my stomach. He pinged my thong just as the door opened.

"You don't wait do you?" Rob laughed as he saw me "try to avoid rape"

"You've already done kidnap and sexual assault" i said as i wriggled under Drakes grasp.

"I'd shush if i were you, Shane wants her" rob said smiling devilishly at Drake.

"I thought I called dibs" drake said as he let go of my wrists.

"Sorry, little brother wants her- Shane's calling" rob said as he walked away and left the door open.

I took the chance and i slapped him and kneed him in his privates. He got off me in pain and i climbed out.

I took off my shoes and ran as fast as i could.

"Get her!" Drake screamed.

I saw on coming head lights and i waved at them.

They pulled over and i climbed in. Once i caught my breath i saw my knight in shining armour doing a very quick U-turn.

Shane.

"Stay quiet" he said as he had a call which showed on the dashboard of the car.

"Hey Rob, on my way" Shane said

"Don't, the little slut got away" Rob said

"Damn, i had plans of what i wanted to do with her" shane said as he smirked at me. I smirked back as i pulled my dress down.

"That slag, i think she wanted me to rape her" drake said as he took the phone from rob.

"Probably, you have that effect on girls" shane said "anyway, I'm staying at a friends house tonight so see you later."

He hung up

"Mind if i phone my brother?" I asked shane.

"No its fine" he said as he handed me his phone.

"Thanks" i said as i dialled the house phone.

"Hello?" Matt, one of my five brothers said obviously panicked

"Its me, i'm fine" i said trying to calm him.

"Did he touch you? Did he rap- You know what, I'm going to hang him. Those idiots, bastards!" My brother shouted down the phone.

"Its alright! I handled it"

"Where are you?"

"Coming home now" i hung up before he could ask me who was driving me home.

"Thank you" i said returning to Shane

"Its alright and I'm sorry, so sorry, for my brothers"

"Its alright, i know you're not like them" i said

Then there was a comfortable silence.

When we pulled up outside the Danvers mansion.

"Climb up and I'll meet you there" i kissed shane on the cheek and walked barefoot up to the house.

"Oh my god are you alright?" Tom said as he ran to me.

"I'm finnnnnneeeee" i said as i picked up my brothers hoodie that was there.

"Shit claire, who was it? Shan-" ben said

"No, rob and drake. I'm gonna call eve, oliver and Michael, let them know i'm alright. Goodnight!" I called as i ran upstairs.

"Hey eve, i'm safe. Tell the others I'm home and not hurt" i said as i called eve on my iPad with face time

"Good wha-" eve started before i interupted

"Sorry, i have to go! We'll talk in the morning!"

I walked in to my room to see Shane lying on my bed.

My heart fluttered as i saw the handsome man lying on my bed.

I went and lied down next to him, i wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close.

"I thought he'd do something terrible. Drakes a jerk. He's a dick and he'd do anything to hurt you." Shane said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "But i wont let him"

I moved my lips to his and wrapped my leg over him.

"I wish we didn't have to be so secretive" i said as i pulled away.

"I think it makes you sexier when you slip me the secret wink in a corridor"

"Really? But what about when i can't kiss you until after school?" I asked him as i raised an eyebrow.

"True" he said as he nuzzled my neck

"Do you regret meeting me?" I asked him. I'd been thinking it for a while.

"No, never. I would do it again" with honesty in his voice.

Basically, i dropped my phone and he followed my car home. When he saw i was a Danvers he didn't care. He invited me on a secret date, a picnic in some random field and ever since he has sneaked up to my room. Sometimes he brings food or sometimes i cook.

"Do you think your brothers would kill me if they found out?" He said as i rolled on top of him.

"Probably, what would yours do?"

"I don't even want to think about it" he said before his lips met mine.

I let him pull my dress over my head and caress my stomach with his delicate hand.

"Your gorgeous" he whispered to me as i unbuttoned his shirt. I ran my hands over his defined chest slowly as he untied my ponytail.

"Never leave me" i said as i un buttoned his jeans and he slid them off.

"If i do, I'll always come back" he said as he unclipped my bra.

"Good" i whispered as i slid it off my shoulders.

I woke up in the morning with shane pressed up against my back, his warmth made me feel safe.

"Morning beautiful" Shane whispered as he caressed my face.

"Morning" I whispered back as i rolled over and stretched

"I have a secret" he said as i wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What is it?"

"I think I'm in love with a Danvers"

"I think i'm in love with a Collins, a sexy one" i said as he nibbled my ear.

"Claireee, eves downstairs. Something about shopping" nicks voice said outside my door, he was the messenger.

"Tell her I'll be quick" i replied as i grabbed shanes top and ran into the ensuite.

I came out with a towel on and i handed the now dressed shane his top back.

"See you later" he said as he kissed my neck and left.

I pulled on a blue navy dress with birds on. It went to the middle of my thigh and it had a v shaped neckline. I towel dried my hair and left it. I then did my quick everyday make up and pulled on my navy blue wedges. I grabbed my large Chanel bag and ran downstairs.

"You look sexy" eve said as she closed my Vogue magazine.

"Why, thank you" i said as i grabbed an apple. "Ready?"

We went to the mall, we were planning on buying high heeled school shoes to start a revolution.

"These are cute" i said as i looked in the mirror. They were black platform heels with a t bar and a bow.

"Love them! I'm getting these" eve said as she modelled the black stilettos she had on.

"Miss is gonna have a heart attack" i said laughing as i took them off.

"Definitely! Anyway, they say nothing about it in the uniform rules. Same as the belly button piercing i got last month which i haven't showed her yet. Might do it tomorrow" i said giggling.

"Slushy?" I asked as we walked out of Gucci with our bags.

"Defiantly" eve answered as we walked to the food courts.

I got a blue and eve got a red and then we sat down at a table.

"Ewww, Collins'" eve said as she looked over my shoulder. I turned and saw Oscar Collins, Shane Collins, Drake collins and some people from their group.

"Hey babe, miss me?" Drake shouted over. I turned away and carried on drinking my slushy whilst me and eve thought about what miss would say tomorrow.

"Lets wear our tight blouses, roll the sleeves up on our blazers, white socks with ruffles and hair down." I said planning.

"Yes! Perfect! We'll go in to school together" eve said so excitedly she didn't see the approaching dick.

"Hey Clairey" drake said as he bent down next to me and touched my leg.

I slapped him and pushed him backwards on the floor.

"I've had enough of your stupid comments" i said as i kicked him with my heel "sexist remarks and dirty words. PISS OFF" i shouted as i picked up my slushy and poured it over him. "And this is for a new slushy and towards a new phone" i said as i took a twenty pound note out of his pocket but he grabbed my arm and then-

He slapped me.

"You listen you bitch. My dad is bigger and better. Your just a slut" he shouted as he pushed me over and towered over me. Oscar and Shane had to pull him away from me as i held my cheek.

"BASTARDS!" Eve screamed as she helped me up, grabbed my bag and led me out.

I started crying the minute we left the mall, "its alright babe" eve said as she held my shaking body.

Eve and Michael picked me up for school in their car. Thank god that no one could see the result of yesterday. My brothers and dad freaked out when they heard what happened. My brothers trashed Drews car though last night so i considered it even.

"Ready?" I asked eve as we climbed out.

"Defiantly" eve said as she flipped her hair back and pulled her bag on her shoulder.

My skirt was 3/4 up my leg, past mid thigh, and my white socks touched the top of my knee. My white blouse showed a lot of cleavage and my shoes would make someone faint.

Me, eve and Michael strutted into school. We smiled at all the looks and we walked to our lockers. I grabbed my books whilst checking my makeup in the mirror. I went over my blood red lipstick and eye liner.

"You done?" Eve asked me as she joined me.

"Yep!" I said as i closed my locker and re-attached the padlock.

"Hey y'all!" Me and eve said as we walked into form..

"Wow, two hot mamas coming through" elle said.

"Haha! Thank you babe!" I said as i kissed her cheek and then walked my seat.

"Hey Riley" i said as i sat down next to him.

He turned around from talking to Adam. Hey Cl- wow, you look wowzas" he said starring at my boobs.

"My eyes are here darling" i said as i hit his arm.

"Sorry but you are just sex on legs" he said. He was a lads lad, i have no idea how his parents afford this school. "Do you want to-"

"No, i do not want to date you. I thought we agreed on friends"

"I was about to ask you if you wanted to meet me in the mens toilets for a quicky" he said smirking.

"Do not make me stab you with my heel" i warned him

First lesson- pe.

I was in top PE set so we did hard work outs.

I had on my white sports bra with black material shorts/ fabric hot pants. I had my hair in a ponytail (fringe still down) and my nike high tops on.

"Top set girls!" Our teacher called "one of the boys groups have to join with you, their teacher tore a ligament" our teacher called.

Me and eve looked at eachother.

"Greaaat" we both said.

We went in to the hall were all my friends in my set started stretching. We did judo on mondays!

"Hey" Elle said as she joined us

"Heyyy" i answered back.

Once we'd done our normal stretches we normally mess around a bit.

"Y stands!" I called and we all (attempted) to hold our legs to our heads. In middle school i was a cheerleader so i could do it easily.

"Splits!" I put my right leg forward and easily slid down, i then lay my head down on my knee and held my foot.

"You'd be great in bed" a voice said at the door.

I looked up to see the group we'd been joined with.

shane, his brother Oscar, Riley, Oliver, Michael and other stupid people and the one who spoke-

Drake.

I got up quickly and moved away. I had to admit, i was scared of him.

"Okay, judo! I want girls versus boys. Boys will stay and girls will rotate. Fist one down for twenty seconds" our teacher said.

I went with Riley first.

"Hey Claireee" he said as i stood opposite him

"Hey Ri Ri" i said as our teacher blew her whistle.

"You look sexy in your pe kit" he said as he grabbed my waist and lifted me up and on to the floor. He was going to pin me down but i rolled to the right and got on him first, i pinned him down. "I like a girl who can beat me" riley said as i sorted my top out.

"I like a guy who can beat me" i said with a grin.

"Change!" Our teacher shouted.

I walked around the judo mat to Oliver.

"Hey Ollie!" I said patronisingly as I stood opposit him.

"Hey Clairey. I'm gonna whoop your nicely shaped arse" He said with a grin.

"And I'm gonna batter your unevenly shaped balls" i said with a massive grin as our teacher blew the whistle. Oliver jumped at me and started tickling me to the floor.

Within ten seconds he was pinning me down laughing.

"Change!"

Shane Collins. Eve gave me a look to show her anger.

I had to act like i hated him because no one knew. No one could ever know.

I stood opposite him and we gave each other the dirtiest looks we could handle.

Twenty seconds later i was pinning him down.

"You look sexy in your uniform by the way" he whispered

I smiled at him before shouting "you dirty bastard!" And walking away.

"Oh look, the baby of the danvers house" Drake said as i stood opposite him "or should i say the babe? You're the real trouble maker at the moment, aren't you?" He said as our teacher blew the whistle.

I answered him by throwing him to the floor and pinning him down, i got up and walked out of the hall.

At the end of the day was a football match. We may be a private school but we played as good as a public school. And our team had on some boys from both the familys. And shane was one of them. Other schools hated ours, they thought we were stuck up and snobby

"COME ON!" Everyone screamed as we won the match. My phone 'pinged' telling me I got a text on my phone once the players had left the pitch. It was telling me to meet Shane behind the bleachers (stands.)

"Catch you later!" I said to the girls as they left and i walked down the steps carefully in my heels.

"Hey beautiful" Shane said as i leaned in and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Well done!" I said as i embraced him.

"You look really sexy right now" he said as as he stepped back to analyse my decorated uniform.

"Really?" I said as i lent back against the stands and he walked towards me.

"Defiantly" he whispered before he met my lips.

He put his fingers in my hair and after a while i lifted my right leg carefully around his waist. He clutched on to it bringing us closer. With Shane my environment vanished and we were in our own perfect world. That was until it popped and we came crashing back to reality

"Shane t- wow, sorry!" One of Shane's friends said as they walked around "who is that?" He said and from the tone of his voice i could tell he was smiling.

Thankfully shane was blocking his view of me. "A girl from the other school" he said as he wiped red lipstick off.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhkay, see you later" his friend said walking away.

"Come in the changing room, they'll be gone by now" shane said as he took my hand and led me in.

I sat on the bench whilst he got his stuff out the lockers.

"That was close" i said whilst he changed

"Very"

"Is it bad that i enjoyed it?"

"I did. The look on his face was priceless" shane said laughing.

He drove me home in his porsche and stopped a road next to mine.

"Bye babe" i said as i lent over and kissed him.

That wednesday i was walking from double maths when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a supply closet.

"Hey beautiful" a voice whispered into my ear as the moved my hair out the way.

"Hello" i said as i turned and wrapped my arms around Shane's neck and lent back from him. "Have you kidnapped me?" I asked as i raised an eyebrow.

"Yep" he said as he locked the door, "we have a free period and everyone else is revising" he said as he slowly took of my blazer.

"And i'm guessing work isn't what you have in mind" i said as i loosened his tie.

"Nope" he said popping the P.

He untied my hair which was brushed back into a neat ponytail. "I have been wanting to do this for a while" he grinned as he then moved on to my blouse.

"Well, i can not say the thought had not crossed my mind" i answered as he reached the button by my bra. That was when he pulled me in to kiss me, whenever our lips met i swear i could see the fire works. I remember the first time that he didn't realise i was a danvers and i never knew he was a collins, but our lips touching felt fiery and heated. As if we knew we what we were doing was trouble.

Shane had his hands in my hair and my back was pressed up against the wall. "Claire" shane groaned as his lips pulled away to breathe.

I let him pick me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist. I bent down slightly to meet his lips again. He pulled my blouse completely off my arms as i removed his as well.

Next sunday me, Eve and Elle were getting ready for a pool party at mine. I had permission from dad to go because it was midday.

I had my hair in a loose top knot on my head. I had on an aztec bikini which was a band with a small triangle cutout under the breast. The bottoms were just a band around the hips with the normal bit underneath. I had on denim shorts though over the top and a pair of black wedgies.

Eve had on a black and red bikini and Elle had on a white one with ruffles on.

I played music as we changed, laughed and giggled. I put on some water proof mascara and glitter eyeliner.

We walked there because it was just a few blocks around. In the hot summer sun walking with my two best girlfriends was great. We turned up and grabbed a strange concoction of a drink. I have to say it, we are the life of the party.

We went into the garden to the booming music. I spotted my girls and we walked over to the dancing teenagers. We joined in the dancing girls and i swayed my hips to the music. After a while all girl and boy groups intermingled. "Do you look sexy to tease me?" A voice slurred. I turned to see Riley, drunk, looking at me.

"Hi Riley" i said as i moved away a bit.

"Want to dance?" He asked as he moved closer.

"No thank you." I replied as i nudged further back "i'm dancing with eve" i said as i pointed to eve who was currently on a table dancing. I tried to walk past but he grabbed my wrists.

"I heard you in the supply closet" Riley raised his voice which then led to people watching.

"What?"

"Who was it? I heard him moan your name and i heard all the noises you made. Who were you shagging? Who were you fucking? You couldn't even wait could you, you slut! Whore!" He shouted as he pulled my forearms closer, pulling me in at the same time. Everyone went quiet and watched me as i stared at Riley. I could smell the alcohol on him from wherei was. But he had listened to me and shane have sex! What if he found out who he was?

"Leave her" Oliver said as he peeled Riley away from me. Ollie then took my hand and led me inside the house. He walked me into a guest bedroom "What was that?" He sad as i sat down, stunned.

"I-"

"In school? What the fuck Claire! I thought your were more sensible then that! Who was it?" He demanded.,

"A collins" i said quickly and quietly.

"You're kidding me. Do you like a bad boy or something? Like someone who beats up your own family?" He said as he stood up. We may have decided to stick to friends but I think that made his reaction ten times worse.

"Please, don't tell anyone" i begged

"They beat up your brother!" He shouted and added hesitantly "Did he rape you?" He whispered it quietly.

"No. No. No. No. No. No!" I screamed loosing it "he loves me!"

"No he doesn't! You don't even know him! How often do you talk to him?" Oliver snapped

"Everyday. He texts me 24/7. He sneaked into my room and he even sleeps round once a week!" I defended.

"Hang on. You fucked him before that?" He said as he looked at me. He looked really hurt and offended.

"I never said that" i cried.

"You never denied it either" he accused.

I sat on the floor, i was now cold in my bikini.

"He hasn't raped me" i said as he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders as i started crying.

"I'll get you some water" he said as he left. I felt olivers phone vibrate in my pocket so i got it out.

"What the fuck!" I screamed as i saw his wallpaper. I looked up to see him walking in the doorway with a paper cup. "What?" I screamed. His wall paper was a picture of me facing the wall. I had no bra or anything on and my hands were in my hair. You couldn't see any of my nipples but you could see the outline of my breasts. It was a full length photo though and in the bottom half i had on a thong. You could see my bum and the curve of my hips.

"YOU PROMISED!" I screamed. The beginning of the school year we dated for two months. We had sex a few times but we decided we were better off before we started dating. I let him take a few pictures but he promised me he deleted them. They weren't dirty or anything. The worst one was probably this one! I was so angry my grip on his phone tightened as i showed him what i was talking about.

"I'm sorry, this is the only one i have left" he said as he tried to calm me down.

"Who else has seen them?" I shouted.

"Like, no one. My brother but he doesn't know its you!" He said as i got up and tried to move away from him.

"Do not touch me" i said as i took of his jacket and walked to the door. "Why? Why have you still got that photo?" I yelled, i needed to know

"I love you" he shouted as he turned around and buried his hands in his hair.

"What?" I breathed breathless. The boy i told who i hung out with all the time.

"I loved you. I still do. And you must have some feeling for me otherwise you wouldn't have taken those pictures! I bet you haven't for the collins!"

"He wouldn't ask. He's a gentlemen. His sweet, kind and-"

"Shut up!" Oliver screamed as he then grabbed me and threw me on the bed.

"Let Go! You're hurting me" I commanded as he held my arms to my side.

He released his grip and moved away, full of frustration.

i shoved him and ran out the room.

"Claire?" Michael asked as i ran into him.

"I'm going home" i said as i went back home.

The next day i turned up at school as normal.

I had PE first and we were doing cross country. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and i wore a white tshirt with blue bum shorts.

"You sure you're alright?" Eve asked me as we walked out to the track.

"Yeah" i replied trying to sound bubbly.

Once again we were joint with the boys and once we set off i decided i would go as fast as i could, try and beat them. I had my headphones in and i was singing to 'don't trust a hoe' by 3OH!3.

"Sh girl, shush your lips. Do the hellen keller and talk with your hips" i sung as i was at the front. Suddenly someone grabs my hand and pulled me into the forest.

I screamed as i was pushed on to the leaves.

When i opened my eyes i saw Shane standing over me.

"Are you alright? What did Oliver say to you yesterday? You ran home before i could get to you and you haven't answered my texts" He asked me genuinely concerned as he sat next to me.

"0liver kept those pictures of me" i said as i let him hold me.

"what ones?"

"Ones that i wouldn't want my brothers to see"

"Shit. I thought he agreed to the 'just friends' thing"

"Apparently not" i sighed.

"I have something i wanted to give you" Shane said as he reached into the pocket of his shorts. He took out a little box as he sat down next to me. He opened it and he slid a ring on my finger. It was silver with a heart on and a diamond inside.

"Do you like it?" He asked

"I love it baby" i said as i flung my arms around his neck and our lips met.

"Told you" A voice said from behind. I turned to see Oscar and Daniel.

"Get away from her!" Daniel shouted at Shane as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to my feet. "Never come near her again!"

"Nice one Shaney boy!" Oscar collins said as he slapped Shane on the back..

"Was it him that happened in the supply closet?" Daniel asked as he grabbed my arm.

"How do you know?" I asked crying

"News travels" he said to me before facing Shane, "you took advantage of her!" He shouted.

"No-" shane was interrupted.

"You did." Daniel said "and if you come near her again i will kill you"

"Shane!" I screamed as Daniel grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

He stood outside the changing room whilst i got changed and then he told school that i had an appointment. I cried steadily all this time.

Daniel dragged me into the house from the car and straight into my dads office where he told him everything.

"Is this true?" Dad asked.

"No! He never ever abused me! I swear!" I pleaded to him as the burning stinging tears flowed.

"I know you enough to know you wouldn't sleep with a Collins so he obviously did!" Daniel added

"He didn't! He loves-" i screamed

"No Claire! He brainwashed you. That family doesn't know love" my dad solemnly said.

"How would you know?" I screamed "Shane is lovely! He's a gentleman. He's polite and kind and sweet and handsome!"

I got up and walked to the door.

"You're never seeing him again. I'll lock you in your room. And I'm taking your uniform, I'm not having my sis walk around like a slut. You need some dignity! You can't just dropped your knickers for-" Daniel said as he followed me.

"PISS OFF! Why are you trying to control me?" I spun around and looked him in the eye.

"I don't want him to hurt you"

"So your doing it instead?" I spat. I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Just- just go to your room" he said.

I didn't i ran straight out the front door.

"Claire!" My brother screamed as i ran into the road. Straight into a car,

I saw the black dots crowd my vision and everywhere went dark.

Beep beep beep beep

A steady beep was all i heard as my eyes fluttered open.

"Claire?" A voice said. I saw a nurse leaning over me, she was an elder lady who had her hair scraped back into a bun.

I looked at her with my eyes like a deers in the head lights. I tried to move but pain filled my senses.

"Stay where you are sweetie. You've been in a coma for three months. Its august now."

I started screaming. How had i been asleep for three months?

"Claire?" A different voice said. To my side i saw my brothers Daniel and Tom. "Shhh, its alright. Were here sis" Tom said as he took my hand rubbed it gently. I fell back asleep as keeping my eyes open was a struggle.

Next time i woke up Eve and Michael.

"Claire!" Eve said as she launched herself at me.

"How do you feel?" Michael asked me.

"I'm good, I think. What happened?" I slowly and quietly asked.

"You ran out of your house into the road. Remember? You and daniel were having an argument?" Eve reminded me.

"He feels really guilty" Michael said "he's just phoning your dad."

I remembered everything, how he called me a slut and banned me from seeing Shane. I couldn't go back there.

A tear ran down my cheek but i wiped it away. I sat up and looked down at the wires and tubes coming in and out of my body.

"Hey, claire. Its okay. You're safe and fine" Michael said as he sat next to me and soothed my hair.

"Hey Claire" my dad said as he opened the door.

I stared at him as Michael and eve left so it was just us two.

"I know you wont believe me but he was using you. He got told to get close to you. If you don't believe me then just look at this." My dad held out a piece of paper which had Shane's writing on. It was defiantly his.

'Claire, i'm sorry but i never loved you. I never have and i never will. You were a game between me and my brothers to see who could get close to you first and i won. See you around.'

I got better slowly and gradually and in three weeks i was out of the hospital. I was unable to cry anymore over my lost love. He was in the past. I had all the friends i needed. It was now may when we returned home. I was talking to my family but coldly.

"Do you want a drink?" My brother Daniel asked as i stepped into the kitchen with all my familiar surroundings.

"Can i have a strawberry milkshake please." I asked him as i sat on the chair as i was still weak.

He made it and gave it to me. "Thanks"

He never said anything whilst he helped me up and walked me to the living room where i put on Americas next top model and curled up.

"I'm sorry about everything" daniel said as he walked out.

I watched an episode and then got out my phone and text eve to pick me up. I went upstairs to my room and put on some leggings and a comfy jumper when the doorbell rang. "I'm going out!" I shouted as i grabbed my credit card and phone.

Eve took me to the hair dressers where i had it cut to my shoulders as it was so long it was icky. I had some honey highlights put in whilst me and eve laughed about old times. It was still thick and curly tasseled and it looked awesome. Afterwards we went to the mall where we got slushies and shopped. We were messing around and buying stuff and shopping. I had just bought a pair of thick large framed glasses. I had them on and we were walking to holister when i saw a group of guys walking towards us. Eve was too busy to notice but i saw Shane. He looked up and looked me in the eye before raising an eye brow to show he was checking me out before saying some thing to Drew and Drew laughed and looked at me. He looked like he was going to come and talk to me so i dragged eve into la zenza.

They didn't recognise me and shane really didn't care about me anymore. He was already dating other people and being a player.

I don't need him and i never will.

This was the day that i started cutting. I didn't want to kill myself, it just made me feel better.

I went back to school that Friday. That way if i was tired i would have the weekend to rest. I went in with my newly cut hair tasseled into waves and curls. I had on white converse and my normal uniform. My blazer sleeves were rolled up to reveal bracelets which friends had delivered whilst in hospital and i had on white knee length socks and my legs exposed until my skirt which was halfway up my thigh.

I went to my locker and grabbed my books which had been left in there all this time and i went to form. I walked in and saw Riley look at me with a huge grin. I blanked him and went to all my girl friends reassuring them that i was fine.

I hadn't seen Oliver yet since before 'the accident.' I knew i'd have to face him at some point but hopefully not in school.

"Your hair looks great!" Elle said as i sat next to herand she fingered it lightly.

"Thanks!" I replied. I was about to tell her why i had it cut when i heard Kelly talk across the room.

"Shane Collins was all over me at that party! He dragged me into the pool house and we did it but he hasn't called me!" I heard the slut shout. She was all over any boy who would have her. I tried to make it look like i wasn't bothered but inside it was killing me.

"You coming to that party tonight?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, I could never miss a party!" I told her with fake enthusiasm.

My newly cut hair was half up half down and it met my shoulder blades. I had on a tight one shoulder dress which was red and then chunky black heels. My dress reached mid thigh and it exposed my bare legs. I had on thick eye liner and red lipstick.

The party was around the corner but Michael and Eve swung past and walked me there. "Shoes?" Michael asked when he saw me. I raised my arm to show him my heels dangling from my fingers and he and eve laughed at me.

"Come on" he said as he put out his arms and carried me to towards the pounding music. He put me down as i opened the door to the sea of bodies. I swerved around them as i went to the table of drinks. I downed two, i needed the courage, and then joined Eve, Elle and my girl friends on the dance floor. At around ten thirty i felt a two hands on my hips pulling me gently backwards.

"I saw you the other day" an unknown voice slurred in my ear. I couldn't see who it was. He moved a hand gracefully up my back and landed it on my shoulder. "I know a girl who has the exact same beauty spot" he said as he fingered it.

He pulled me backwards into the quieter kitchen where he nuzzled my neck and ran his hands up and down my curves which were shown off flawlessly in this dress.

I turned to see my angel. Shane, my shane. He had a maroon coloured loose top on with low crotched skinny jeans on. He also had on the white converse i bought him a while ago an wrote my name on the sole so i was always with him. His hair was short at each side but long and like a quiff in the middle.

He was analysing my face like he was going to paint it. He ran his hands over my cheeks and eye brows. He never said a word as he moved his hands to my shoulder, then down my arms were they settled on my hips.

A tear ran down his face which i wiped with my thumb before he pulled me in to kiss me. All i wanted, all i craved, was the taste of his lips on mine.

After a few minutes we pulled away and took several gasping breaths whilst we clung to each other for life.

"I thought you were dead Claire. No one told me anything and i couldn't ask around at school. Then my dad made me write that horrible letter and-" he broke off into hysterical tears whilst i joined him.

"I'm fine, i promise" i said as i clung to him.

We gained composure of ourselves and we asked each other how we were. He sat in a chair and i sat on his lap resting my forehead against his with my hands on his shoulders and he had his hands on my back pulling me close.

"I love you Collins"

"I love you Danvers" he pulled in to kiss me but i lent back teasing him.

Our lips were a millimetre away when two hands grasped my hips and pulled me back wards.

I was pushed behind Michael as he squared up to Shane.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, quietly though, to Michael. I didn't want a big drama.

"Your dad told me that he raped you" Michael said

"No!" I screamed at him. "Why will no one listen? He has never hurt me!"

"But-"

"No. Listen to me, you know if he hurt me i would kill his ass but he hasn't!" I pleaded.

Michael gave me a look and i gave him a grin to show i was fine.

"Sorry man" Michael said as he offered a hand to shane which he took and did some weird man hand clap.

"Its alright. I'd be the same" Shane replied as he took me waist and held me close. People could look at us, I don't care. "Do you want to go?" He asked.

I nodded my head and we left the party together.

We got into his car and he drove us to a picnic spot around 20 minutes away. We got out and sat on the picnic table. My back was on his chest and both of our legs were crossed and i was sitting on his lap. He had moved my hair to one shoulder and he was nibbling my neck.

"I really missed you" I told him

"I missed you too" i spun around in his lap so i was sitting facing him with my legs either side.

I stood up and took off my shoes and my dress and put his hoodie on which he left in the car.

"Are you watching me?" I asked him as i was going to zip up his hoodie.

"Yes, yes i am" he answered.

I spun around to face him and flashed him my lacy red underwear.

"Hey! Let me have a better look" Shane stood up from the table and chased me around in the moonlight. "I'm gonna get you!" He grabbed me and spun me around whilst i laughed and giggled.

"How long have you had this little number hidden away?" He said as he opened his hoodie that i was wearing.

"Well, i may have bought it after exiting l'hopital" Shane laid me on the dry grass and ran his hands over my tummy.

"Oh lala!" Shane ran his hands over my thighs.

We started kissing and twenty minutes later we had made love and we were lying in the grass with a blanket from his car over us.

"I want to make a change" i told him when we were talking about jobs.

"Like what?" He was holding my hand and analysing it in he moonlight.

"Eradicating cancer or i don't know. Just making a change" i rolled onto my stomach and laid my head on Shane's chest. "What about you?"

"I want to get you away from here. I want you and me to be freely together"

I smiled at him, "i want that as well"

I fell asleep under the moon and i woke up in the morning to the sound of my phone.

I answered it to the sound of my brothers voice. "Claire, where are you?" Daniels voice said.

"Why?" I sat up and pulled on my pants whilst still on the phone. Shane made a grumbling noise so i indicated i was on the phone and shushed him.

"Where are you and who are you with?" It was first thing saturday morning for goodness sake! I could not deal with shouting!

"Why do you want to know?"

"Are you with a Collins?"

"No" i said with a straight voice before hanging up on him.

I got dressed next to shane and we folded up the blanket.

"Can i just say I've never done that before" i claimed before we climbed in the car. "Just incase you thought me and public sex was a normal thing"

"Oh i do this daily" he replied

"Avec?" I spoke in french

"Tu" he spoke back.

He dropped me off around the corner and i promised i'd meet him again soon.

I walked into my house and planned to sneak up into my room. But my brothers were waiting for me, all in the living room. Ben, Nick, Daniel, Tom and matt all standing.

"Claire" Tom said as he closed the door behind me.

"What?" I pulled my dress up a bit at the front and down at the bottom trying to make it look like i had more clothes on. I tied my hair up and picked up the blanket which i wrapped around me.

"Where were you?" My twin Ben asked me.

"Out at a party, can we do this once I've changed please" i tapped my foot to show my impatience.

"No claire! For gods sake just listen for ten minutes!" Matt raised his tone.

"Where you with Shane?" Nick looked at me straight in the eye.

"No" i replied keeping his stare.

"Who were you with?" Tom asked.

"Eve and Michael" i had a tone of irritation in my voice

"All night?" Ben asked.

"Yes"

"I don't believe you" Daniel glared at me.

"Well you can fuck yourself!" I walked towards the door and stormed up to my room.

I took my dress off and pulled on some tracky bottoms and was about to pull on a T-shirt when my door flew open.

"WHO WERE YOU WITH?" Daniel shouted at me.

"Get out! I'm getting changed!" I shouted back and i picked up the T-shirt i was going to pull on and quickly but it on.

"Where you with Shane Collins?"

I blanked him.

"Where you with shane collins?" He repeated even louder.

"YES!" I finally screamed, "its that want you want to hear? Want to hear about how we made LOVE under the stars" i walked over to him as screamed at the top of my voice. "Cant take that? Can't fucking accept that your little sister has grown up? You can no longer control me Daniel! I'm not some naive child anymore! This is not a fricken' training bra!" I lifted up my top to show him as i screamed and tears rolled down my face. "I'm not a child! I love Shane and he loves me! You can't stop me seeing him!"

Then he grabbed my forearms and he slapped me with so much force that i fell to the ground with a bang.

"You will stay in here until i say" he turned and walked out of the room and locked the door leaving me on the ground crying.

I was shaking uncontrollably until i got up and stood in the shower and then the water cleanse me. I took off all my makeup and then dressed in some loose tracksuit bottoms and pulled on an old one of Shane's jumpers. I sat on the floor and stared out of the window and cried my eyes out. I didn't move until the door opened at around three o'clock.

"Claire, get dressed up" my twin Ben unlocked the door and shouted. "Dad has some ball or dance."

"Ok" was all i replied.

I stood up and chose the dress.

It was a red knee length dress. It had a bustier top and the skirt was thick netting.

It fitted well on my curves and it showed cleavage. I curled my hair and wore the dress with black heels. I put on my makeup with blood red lips and dark eyes.

I bought a sparkley silver bag out of my cuboard and i put my phone and makeup in. I walked to the door to find it unopened so I descended the stairs.

My brothers were waiting at the bottom in tuxes all with their hair done all nicely and dressed up.

"You look gorgeous" ben said as he helped me down the bottom step.

"Thanks" i mumbled.

I went to the kitchen to grab a sip of water when Daniel followed me in. I had managed to hide the mark from when he slapped me so no one at this fancy party would know.

"I'm sorry about earlier claire. I'm just trying to protect you" Daniel placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Get off me" i slapped his arm off me i followed him out into the hall way were all my brothers were.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

We went in the car and i was silent the whole way. I drove with my twin brother in his porsche.

"Where are we going ben?" I asked when we drove into a line for car valets.

"Collins house" ben said giving me a apologetic look. "Claire, don't run off. Just stay with me, pretend that you're having a good time. Smile and wave. But please just stay away from that Collins dude."

"Ben please, don't do Daniel on me, next thing you'll hit me-"

"He hit you?" Ben gasped.

"It was just a slap" i tried to make it sound like nothing even though makeup only just covered it.

When we got out Ben gave the car to the valet and we went in with the rest of the Danvers. I smiled on the red carpet and did what the paparazzi shouted. I had a family picture, a twin picture, a picture with my brother and a picture on my own before i went in. Daniel linked arms with me so i couldn't get away. I smiled and mingled and spoke to my dads clientele.

I pretend to have a good time.

"I'm going to the toilet" i told Daniel. I went to the ladies toilets and redid my makeup. The toilet assistant sprayed some random perfume on me and i smiled and returned to the party.

I stood next to my dad and mingled with him a bit.

We worked our way around talking to people i didn't know- that was until we got to the Collins'. Their dad didn't ever know about me and Shane and my dad still thought it was over between us so they faked smiled even though they were thinking of ways to sabotage each other.

Mrs Danvers was complimenting my dress so i complemented her necklace. She was talking about how she loves these types of formal parties so she can dress up.

All the collins boys were pretending to chat with my brothers so i stood next to my twin.

"My my, claire danvers" drew said as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure to see you, as always" i said sarcastically.

Shane kept a blank face as Daniel dragged him to the side and talked to him. I was expecting him to be angry but actually, he smiled at the end. Then he talked to Drake and even drake ended up smiling.

At the end of the party, when we were back home, i asked Daniel what he said.

"Remember that party ages ago when the drake thing happened?" He asked. I nodded. "Well basically, at that meeting that night dad decided to sell the company. For millions! We can live very comfortably. And no business means-" i interrupted.

"No competition between the Collins' and Danvers'!" I exclaimed.

At that exact moment i ran upstairs to my room and there on my bed was Shane. A huge grin appeared on both of our faces and we enveloped each other in a hug.

AUTHORS NOTE! Hey guys. Had the idea for this in an english lesson. I hope you like it! Please rate and comment! Also read my other stories inclouding No Matter What, A Different Claire and Claire Glass.

Thanks for all the support.

Lots of love

Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
